


Home at Last.

by planetundersiege



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Earth, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, M/M, Ocean, Oneshot, Peace, Post War, Shance Fluff Week 2018, Voltron, prompt, shance, space, sunset, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shance fluff week 2018: Day 6: Peace.As the war is won, Lance and Shiro watches their first sunset back on Earth.





	Home at Last.

“Can you believe it?”, Lance asked as he looked into the horizon, the sun setting, disappearing into the oceans while painting the sky in a mixture of orange, red and pink, with the occasional fluffy white cloud. “We’re really here again”.

Lance looked over to Shiro, his boyfriend had a huge grin on his face as he enjoyed the rays of sunlight that kissed his scarred skin, that smile was wider than what Lance ever had seen, and his gray eyes were filled in a sort of relief, happiness clearly being built up inside of him.

He nodded

“Yeah Lance, you’re right. We’re home. We’re actually home”.

Shiro lifted his prosthetic arm high up in the air, pointing out into the horizon.

“That’s not any ocean, that’s an ocean on Earth. We’re on Earth now. I can’t believe it”.

“I know what you mean. I didn’t think we’d ever come back, but here we are. We won the war, the universe is at peace, and now we’re on Earth, home. I can’t wait until I introduce you to my family”.

Shiro’s face reddened slightly in a blush, before nodding again.

“We won Lance. We made peace”.

“Yeah, we did. Now let’s get into our lions and surprise my family, my mom is going to love you, trust me”.


End file.
